


【双黑化】溺水者

by Guinevere960717



Series: 各种单篇AU [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 各种单篇AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955602
Kudos: 3





	【双黑化】溺水者

01.  
权顺荣坐在游泳池边吃着棒冰晃着腿发呆，看着远处全圆佑在波浪间起伏的雪白臂膀和脚边的丛丛水花。他觉得太阳很晴，晴得让人睁不开眼睛。棒冰掉进水里，溅起小小的水花就沉下去。窒息感随着升起的泡泡包围他，世界一片蓝色。

02.  
关系是从什么时候开始的呢？  
十五岁那年权顺荣升入高中，搬进了邻近学校的新房子。每天穿着褶褶的校服打着哈欠出门时，总能看到隔壁的男生骑着自行车帅气地从眼前驶过，再出现在隔壁班级的最后一排。从隔着院墙的无声注视，到一只写着“你好”的纸飞机，再到蔬菜饼干扔过来作为回礼，只花费了一个下午的时间。权顺荣在世俗意义上富有，但是在某种意义上一无所有。父母的大部分时间在飞机上和异国他乡度过，甚至连休息时间都懒于来称作“家”的旅舍消磨。他是孤单楼阁里的唯一活物，全圆佑的出现让他这只孤独的鲸找到了同频率的友伴。

“呀，今天是典礼呀，典礼。”全圆佑熟练地给权顺荣整理领带，蘸着水梳理乱蓬蓬的金色短发，“怎么这么不上心。”  
“我在台下看着圆佑就好了。又不上台。”权顺荣踮起脚尖索吻，全圆佑无可奈何地捧着他的脸颊亲了一下，“会长大人。”  
“那我走啦。”全圆佑满意地欣赏着像是乖巧洋娃娃一样被他打扮得整洁的权顺荣，碰了碰他有点瘀痕的脖颈。  
“这个。”权顺荣因他的触碰微微地颤抖了一下，从包里掏出冰可乐，“后台慢慢喝。”

03.  
从全圆佑走进权顺荣家门的那天起，权顺荣的上学方式就从踩着帆布鞋后跟的步行变成了全圆佑的自行车后座。空荡荡的书包往车筐里一甩，跳上后座，一手抓着牛奶咕噜咕噜地吸，一手去搂全圆佑细细的腰，再偶尔挠他两下，说说昨天梦里又被什么狼狗追着跑了两条街。全圆佑很瘦，瘦得可以透过薄薄的白衬衫看到脊背上的骨节，但是却很不相称地有力气。他是无底深潭，容纳权顺荣的一切，五彩斑斓的或是晦暗无光的，活泼大方的或是娇蛮任性的，自给自足或是全心依赖的。过去权顺荣是被海浪抛到沙滩上，奋力喘息却被阳光夺去水分沙砾磨出血痕的孤独鱼儿，全圆佑就是他念念不忘的故渊。一片拼图被风卷出窗外，被晒掉了颜色扭曲了身形，全圆佑是那完成的余下片段，在门里张开怀抱等着他结束漫游完成彼此。权顺荣觉得幸福、觉得安全，觉得有所归属觉得被照顾，空白的空间和记忆被全圆佑拿着推理小说和放大镜一一填补，从此他的世界光影和声音齐全。

04.  
全圆佑戴着眼镜一丝不苟地翻检权顺荣的物理笔记本，拿着细尖的蓝钢笔划掉那些因为打盹而难以辨认的鬼画符，再用小字在侧边补充完全那些漏掉的单位、未能跟上的公式。权顺荣卷在被子里眯着眼睛注视了他一会儿，又把注目点转向窗外月色下杨树上的鸣蝉。  
“圆佑。”他小声说，不知道说给谁听。“不能抱抱我吗？”  
“明天老师就要收笔记了。”全圆佑的上衣整整齐齐，连领带都一丝不苟，“你想门口罚站？”  
“不要紧。”权顺荣嘿嘿地笑，懒洋洋地把地上的短裤拽过来套上，“就算熬夜你也会替我补完不是吗。”  
全圆佑回过头来无奈地看他一眼，算是默认。  
“你自己不能上点心吗？”全圆佑也觉得有点冷了，把椅背上的校服拉过来盖在光裸的大腿上，“上课多记一点。每一科都这样我很有负担感的。”  
“圆佑每天都要压着我做我也很有负担感的。”权顺荣从床上爬下来，从背后勾上全圆佑的血管凸出的脖子，把手臂伸到全圆佑眼前，“圆佑把我咬成这样，明天舞蹈社的同学看到了怎么办？”  
“给他们看。”全圆佑推开他的手，“你不喜欢这样吗。”  
有时候很喜欢。权顺荣想。

05.  
“前辈！”权顺荣正趴在栏杆上看操场上的全圆佑打球，有谁蹬蹬跑过来喊他。  
“珉奎啊。”权顺荣懒洋洋地起身，“怎么了。”  
高个子男孩一看权顺荣就不由自主地脸红起来。还好是夏天，可以用天热遮掩。  
“这个动作……”他划着手机，“我昨天练习了很多次都做不到呢。学长可以教教我吗？”  
权顺荣的右手滑向男孩的腰，轻轻按了一下。  
“这里发力，”权顺荣的手又滑到他肌肉紧实的大腿上。他不是时候地想起男孩是学校的田径队选手，不知道为什么偏要加入舞蹈社，“这里放松。”  
金珉奎觉得权顺荣的触碰让他激动又僵硬。有人抱着篮球站在他对面，玩味地注视着这兄友弟恭的和谐一幕。

06.  
“圆佑……”权顺荣几乎是在哀求，“别在这。回去好吗。”  
全圆佑的脸上没什么表情。社团活动结束后他径直来到了舞蹈室，把最后负责关灯的权顺荣堵在门口，推了进去。  
他举起手打了权顺荣一巴掌。在左脸上。力气之大让权顺荣猝不及防地跌倒在木质地板上，后脑撞上金属把杆。权顺荣觉得一阵眩晕，有血从鼻子里冒出来。全圆佑就站在他身前面无表情地俯视着他。  
“为什么。”全圆佑语气平淡地发问。“说了不许再和那个孩子玩了吧。”  
“只是社团的后辈啊。”权顺荣呛咳着在地上蜷成一团。  
“后辈是可以乱摸的对象吗？”全圆佑从容地坐下，打开书包，掏出笔袋，把尺子拿出来。  
“没有……”权顺荣还在挣扎。  
“手。”全圆佑像是在驯服一只不肯听话的小狗。  
权顺荣颤抖着把那只右手伸出来。

隔天权顺荣心安理得地拒绝喝牛奶，因为右手缠着纱布、左手必须要抱全圆佑的腰。全圆佑就站在两个班楼道交界处举着那瓶牛奶把吸管塞进他嘴里催促他快喝，否则长不高，另一只手腾出来抓着纸巾去擦那些漏出来的。  
“长不高不好吗？”权顺荣笑得露出牙齿，一点牛奶就又从他红肿的唇角淌下来，“圆佑不喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢，喜欢。”全圆佑回答着，“今天要带可乐过来啊。”  
“知道啦。”权顺荣用那只受伤的手戳戳全圆佑的小腹，“会准时来应援的。”

07.  
“顺荣、顺荣。”权顺荣觉得自己的眼睛刺得睁不开。但是全圆佑的声音使他获得另一种形式的光明。  
“不是说了不许下水吗？”全圆佑神色焦急，“呛着了吗？”  
“没。”权顺荣想这么说，但还是侧过身吐了点水出来。“为什么把我捞上来呢？”

08.  
“冰奶茶好喝吗？”权顺荣漫不经心地把手里的饮料递给全圆佑，“尝尝看。”  
“今天算了吧。”全圆佑微笑着推拒。  
“呀，你难道也生理期吗。”权顺荣的小手捏着全圆佑的脸颊非要他喝光不可，“还分今天明天。”

全圆佑有胃病这件事情不是什么秘密。自从第一次权顺荣看着他只是吃了一口辣炒年糕就冒出冷汗他就明白了。发作时的全圆佑不再是以往那个能潇洒投进三分的全圆佑、迅速解出数学大题的全圆佑、一把把权顺荣横抱起来丢到床上的全圆佑。他因疼痛而收缩身体，直至成为只剩骨头的小小一团。

“给我，顺荣。”全圆佑端着水杯看着斜躺在沙发上光着腿玩着药瓶的权顺荣。  
“不。”权顺荣笑嘻嘻地站起来，把瓶盖扭开，摇摇晃晃地走到窗前。有液体顺着他的腿根缓缓地流下来，但他也没费心去擦。  
“圆佑，”权顺荣把那些白色的小药片倒进手里，再像播种一样撒进窗下的花坛，“看着顺荣就好了。”他完成了农作，再抓过全圆佑手里的玻璃杯，哗啦一声把水泼下去。  
“是啊。”全圆佑跪在地上，额头贴近权顺荣柔软的胸口。权顺荣的手很白也很凉，柔软的指腹穿过他汗湿的黑发，像是小丑鱼渡越红珊瑚的密林。

09.  
“顺荣给我生个孩子吧。”全圆佑插进来的时候这么说。权顺荣其实不太喜欢后入，因为这个姿势代表全圆佑又要跟他算账了。  
“那今天先不打。”权顺荣讨价还价。  
“你自己想清楚，”全圆佑警告地揉揉他的屁股，“真的要下次一气还完？”  
“真的。”权顺荣扭了扭腰催促他，“快点。”

结束时全圆佑就着涌出来的精液塞了个跳蛋进去，说是拖欠债务的利息。权顺荣累得懒于反抗，就靠在全圆佑怀里有一下没一下地玩他的乳头。  
“玩硬了你要负责解决。”全圆佑没什么感情地陈述条款，又把遥控器的挡位推高了一点，惹得权顺荣抖了一下。  
“我有了。”权顺荣的嘴唇凑到全圆佑的胸膛上，大力吮了一下全圆佑的，像是小孩子吃夜奶。  
“真的吗。”全圆佑没什么怜悯心地伸出手去把玩权顺荣粉嘟嘟的小阴茎，“生下来。”  
“那怎么行呢。”权顺荣说，“还上学吗？”  
“我做顺荣一个人的老师。”  
“报酬呢？”  
“顺荣给我一个人喂奶。”  
“去你的。”权顺荣笑嘻嘻地把全圆佑瘦长的手按紧了一点，喘息着抵上全圆佑的腿根射出来。

10.  
“看看。”生物课后权顺荣捏着一小颗苔藓放在全圆佑的手心。  
“会死的，放到太阳下面。”全圆佑不带感情地回答。  
他想，权顺荣就是他的太阳。可惜他的生长速度远超苔藓的规模，只是小小的阳光照进来就能让他像潮水一样漫过墙壁、遮蔽窗户，让屋里的人失去光明。

11.  
“顺荣。”全圆佑蜷缩在洗手间的地板上，看着坐在马桶上的权顺荣。那个小小的胚胎从体内流出来的时候真的很小，小得可以放在指尖上。  
“为什么这么做呢？”全圆佑的汗水顺着太阳穴流下来，“留着他不好吗。”  
“不好。”权顺荣的嘴唇苍白发抖，他的腿上还有大片血迹。他从从容容地在全圆佑面前跪下来，解开衬衫纽扣，把全圆佑的头拥进怀里。  
“为什么这么做呢？”权顺荣觉得温热的液体还在涌出来，“在我吃棒冰的时候。真浪费。”  
“要一起溺水才行啊。”权顺荣亲亲全圆佑乌黑的发顶，姿态虔诚如圣徒。“只有我们两个。”


End file.
